


Mirrors

by jojocookie1229



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys' Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Partners to Lovers, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojocookie1229/pseuds/jojocookie1229
Summary: Hinata was offered to train in Brazil, he asked Kageyama about his opinion about him going to Brazil to train, everything was fine not until Kageyama said something that made him feel uneasy and mad, and because of that, he got pissed off and accidentally confessed to the setter that he likes him. After getting pissed off and confessing accidentally, Hinata ran away without letting Kageyama uttering a word, which leads to them having a misunderstanding. Due to their misunderstanding, the whole team was affected by their performance, and the third year especially their captain Yamaguchi Tadashi and his salty love Tsukishima Kei got worried and anxious, which lead to them resolving the issue and trying to make the duo back on track again. After having a good talk with both of them, they had fixed their relationship, but their relationship was not the same as before.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So I suck at making summaries, which I apologize in behalf. But I hope you enjoy reading the story
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 20





	Mirrors

There goes the two bickering and pissing each other off, but for their now captain Yamaguchi Tadashi it was somehow like much of a daily routine. Yes, the well-known Karasuno first years are now in their last year of high school and is close to graduating and heading off to college. Yamaguchi was already close to exploding and scolding the infamous ‘demon quick duo’, just like how Daichi and Ennoshita use to scold those two, but he kept his patience on the line for he does no want to be an example of a bad senpai towards his younger teammates. The two just kept on pestering each other.

“Kageyama! Can’t you toss for me?! Or are you just that lacking stamina! Sheesh, you’re becoming an old man.” Hinata bickered to the hot-headed setter.

“Hinata! You Stupid Ass! I am not an old man! I just need time to think about how to beat the hell out of you!” Kageyama threatened back.

The two of them went on, that was until Yamaguchi couldn’t take the unpleasant shouting and bickering that made his blood boil.

“Kageyama Tobio! Hinata Shouyo! You two! If you won’t damn shut up you’ll be doing 200 set and 200 spikes and cleaning the whole gym!” Yamaguchi shouted at them, making the vice-captain and the ace to face and take a look at their captain who was fuming red due to anger.

“Aww, what a pity, the two idiots have been scolded by our lovely Yama-sama,” Tsukishima who has been watching them the whole time bickered and sassed out upon the two whilst laughing that his fellow teammates are being scolded.

“Don’t you think that you’re not part of the punishment Kei! You are going to do 200 blocks and 100 receive as well.” Yamaguchi retorted back to Tsukishima, who then kept quiet and grinned that his very own boyfriend has now become a bold and hot Karasuno Captain.

“Tadashi, baby?! Why am I part of their punishment?” He asked his lover, but Yamaguchi just shrugged him off and went back on teaching the newly recruited first years.

“Hahahhhahah… The beanpole just got shrugged off by his boyfie,” Hinata teased.

“What a lovely boyfriend he has that he shall get shared with our punishment. Hahhahahhaha.. That’s what you get for being too salty Tsukishima,” Kageyama also teased.

Tsukishima got pissed off and get away from them because he’s scared that he might get infected with the stupidity those two bring.

The day went ahead, everything in the gym, was now peaceful and quiet, for the fact that it was now cleaning time. Everybody was now doing their respective tasks, but the two replicas of Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were second years named, Hiroto and Raijin were now pestering the senior manager, Yachi. Yachi was currently teaching the newly recruited manager on the things that they were supposed to do when two lovely idiots came-by and disturbed her.

“Yachi-san! What are you doing?” Hiroto asked.

“Hey! Yachi-san! Did you see the spike that I did?” Raijin asked.

The two of them were giggling and smiling like the ones you could see upon the faces of Tanaka and Nishinoya when they were surrounding Kiyoko.

“Well, Hiroto and Fuji, I am currently teaching our new manager on the task that they are going to handle. And Fuji, yes, I saw your spike it was good! But, if you can excuse us, we have to go to Takeda-sensei to do our daily report,” Yachi said to them while putting a lovely yet annoyed like a smile.

Yachi and the new managers proceed to walk, leaving the two persons smiling as if they are dogs who have been given a lovely treat, but their smile got interrupted when suddenly their cute-freckled captain has turned into a demon due to the reason that those two have been caught red-handed slacking off.

After an hour, the gym is now squeaky clean and everyone was ready to leave. As they went their separate ways, Kageyama and Hinata went home together.

As they were walking, Kageyama noticed Hinata being tensed up and was really deep red, he then stops walking in his tracks and turn around to face Hinata. He has never actually seen his teammate like this.

“Hey Shouyo! Is there something wrong?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata suddenly became frozen and started to talk but he was more likely stuttering.

“Um, Ka-kageyama w-what would you d-do if you were g-gi-given a chance to go and train and study in B-Brazil?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama then stared at him with a confused face, but in a span of a few seconds, he then began to answer.

“Well, I’ll take the opportunity and go there, it might be a good way to train and let yourself explore possibilities in how to make good tactics and skills for the game.”

Hinata look at Kageyama with a surprised face, he has never ever heard or seen Kageyama talked as if he wise person, it made his heart pounded more. The truth is, Hinata has liked Kageyama ever since their first year but he was too scared to confess, every time when Kageyama and he go home together he always feels tensed and nervous. Yes, Hinata asked the question to Kageyama because he wants to hear his partner’s answer for the fact that he was given an offer in Brazil.

“Also, not only tactics you will get to learn, you might learn how to spike on other setter’s tosses as well. Anyway, why are you asking me this Shouyo? Are you planning to leave me behind, well if that’s the case then it’s cool, at least I can get to toss to other spikers as well,” Kageyama said to Hinata.

Hearing Kageyama saying that he will toss to other players and all made Hinata had a weird feeling in the gut.

“Well, yeah, Yama, I was suddenly given an offer to Brazil, but I think I might turn it down,” Hinata said feeling uneasy.

“What?! You should take up the offer you stupid! That is a one-time chance! You might get to explore everything about volleyball! Brazil has one of the best volleyball players. You might get good training there!” Kageyama shouted at him.

Hinata was on the verge of tears but hold it back, he felt like he just got lashed out for something that he doesn’t want. Kageyama kept on ranting to him and telling him things about this and that when a sudden word from Kageyama made him burst into tears.

“Hinata, take the chance you idiot, it’s not like all the time I would be there by your side as your setter,” Kageyama said to him.

Soon, sniffles and crying noises were heard by Kageyama, which made him anxious and confused because this was the only time Hinata cried not because of the reason for not getting to play volleyball, he was worried he might have said something.

“Hinata, hey, why are you crying?” Kageyama asked.

“You’re an idiot Kageyama, do you really want me to leave and go to Brazil?! Are you that desperate of having to find another person to spike that toss of yours?! Am I not that important to you?! Like can’t you even see that for the past two years I have to seem to like you?! Are you just dense or something? Can’t it get to you that I like you?! Which is why I don’t want to go to Brazil because you might find another and leave me behind?!” Hinata shouted.

Kageyama was in a state of shock after hearing that Hinata likes him, the fact that hearing the ginger who he has a crush on likes him back made his heart skipped a beat, but hearing the ginger saying those things made him regret what he has spoken out.

When Hinata realized that he just blurted out that he likes him and Kageyama not uttering a word, this took him to take a cue that he just got rejected and he has to leave. Without letting Kageyama answer and him not saying another word, Hinata rode his bike and pedaled really fast leaving Kageyama all alone.

There in a street lamp in the night, standing all alone was a setter who was on the verge of tears and confusion on not knowing what to do for the fact that he just got into a misunderstanding with his crush, his teammate, and his very own spiker.

* * *

The misunderstanding of the duo went on for days and months, everyone on their team was getting sickly worried about them since the two of the won’t speak out on what happened or if they got into a fight or something. Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Tsukishima were the ones who are utterly worried about those two. Yes, even the sassy salt shaker can be worried, well for the fact that they need them to work together in a practice match upcoming soon and for their graduation that was a week away before they would all graduate. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who had enough of this stupid lovers-like quarrel of the two decided to take action. Yamaguchi decided to talk to Hinata whilst Tsukishima will talk to Kageyama.

* * *

Tsukki’s POV

“Hey king! I got something to ask, can you spare some time?” I asked the grumpy and annoyed Kageyama.

“Stop calling me that, you ugly as beanpole! Anyways, what do you want?!” He snarled at me.

“What happened to you and shrimpy? Did you got into a lover’s quarrel or something?” I asked him.

As soon, as I asked I noticed the King slump up against the wall and had a frustrated look on his face, he felt like he had a very big boulder of the burden against him.

“It’s a long story, and what does it matter to you anyway?” He said.

“Well, it does matter you airhead! The performance of the team is affected and many of our kouhais are scared of you and most especially the both you look like you been on a running marathon without a good amount of sleep! In short, you guys are terrible!” I sassily retorted back to him.

He brings his head down to his knees as he was on the action of sitting, he then started to let out a big sigh and there he mumbled something in which I heard.

“I fucked up,” He mumbled

“Well, that isn’t the first time you fucked up, you moron!” I told him.

“No, I really fucked up, If I shouldn’t have uttered a word or things to him about forcing him to go to Brazil and shit. Look where it got me, he thinks I just rejected him on the spot for telling him things and about Brazil.” He said.

So, the shrimpy had an offer in Brazil, and this king started off by saying things without using head again which lead them to a misunderstanding.

“You know what king, if you messed up big time, then better clean that up. You better talk to the shrimp and clear the misunderstanding. Its time for you to open up and communicate, don’t go back to your middle school times where no one dares to listen to you because you don’t know how to do things in the right accordance and situation. Talk it out to him and clear it up fast, you only have a few days to spare before we graduate.”

Kageyama took Tsukishima’s word and made himself toughen up to talk to Hinata just to clear the situation and for him to confess as well. While Kageyama was trying to sort his thought out, Hinata was also talking out the situation to Yamaguchi.

* * *

Yamaguchi’s POV

There he goes again, spiking the ball very hard, as if he’s trying to break something. It’s been a few days and months since the two duo of ours were not on the right side of the court. And it truly got me worried as a captain, a teammate, and as a friend.

“Yo! Hinata!” I shouted at him, which truly got his attention when he suddenly whipped his head in the direction of where I am at.

“Hey Yamaguchi! What’s up? Is there something you need?” He asked, I nodded my head and told him to sit down for a while. Soon when everything was at peace and calm, I started talking to him.

“Hinata, what’s up with you and Kagyema?” I asked.

When he heard what I asked he suddenly felt bad and slumped back and tears started to fall out of his eyes. It got me a shock to see Hinata cry not for the fact that he couldn’t play volleyball but for something else. He then started to blabber things out while he cried.

“Kageyama just plainly seem rejected me on the spot by telling me to go to Brazil, and he just told me that he’ll set for another spiker which isn’t me. He told me things that made me feel mad and I don’t want to go to Brazil anymore because I am mad and scared that he’ll leave me all by myself for another person which I don’t want to happen. I don’t want him to leave me, but what I can I do he just told me to go off to Brazil which seems like he rejected me.” Hinata started to blabber while crying. Yamaguchi who was staring at his friend who was crying over his one-sided crush and the things he just blabbered, soon finds himself felt bad about his friend, for the fact he knows how it feels to have a one-sided crush and having the doubt of being rejected and stuff. But that did not faze Yamaguchi instead he talked to Hinata as calmly as possible without the need of scolding him.

“You know what Hinata? I think Kageyama is right. Maybe, it is time for him to set to another person besides you. And I think it is time for you to try other setter’s tosses aside from him. Hinata, I think you just misunderstood him, Kageyama wanted you to grow and develop Hinata, he doesn’t want you to just keep on following his side, he wants you to let yourself explore the possibilities and endless opportunities you will gain when you’re in Brazil. Look here Hinata, you are being selfish, well not in the mean way, I mean Kageyama wants you to find yourself which is the reason why he wants you to go, except you’re the one who is scared and selfish to yourself and to him that made you and him misunderstand each other. Hinata, I know I might sound mean to you but for once can’t you just please take a look at the point of what Kageyama is talking about. He wants you to be stronger as you go on so that when the time comes you two meet again you will be each other’s side.” Yamaguchi explained to Hinata the points on why Kageyama is telling him to go to Brazil.

In that very second, Hinata did not utter a single word but instead reflected on his actions and what he did wrong to get mad at Kageyama. He realized that what Tadashi has told him is true, he was the one being selfish, not Kageyama. The only thing that Tobio wants him to be is to explore the possibilities and reach his very dreams and all. At that moment, Hinata realized he was the one who is at fault, he was the one who made the assumption that Kageyama rejected and hated him.

“Yamaguchi, I think you’re right, I think I was the one who made the situation worst. I think my pride and my anger got the best of me that it led to me and Kageyama to have an understanding. Tadashi, I need to fix things but I think Kageyama doesn’t want to talk to me.” Hinata said to the captain with a worried face.

“Hinata, you need to talk to him. I assure you, you and him will talk,” Tadashi reassured to him

* * *

It has been 5 days passed and 3 days before their graduation, that passed but neither of them has talked out to each other, but that will change today. Kageyama, is currently setting when has noticed that Hinata kept staring at him as if he wants to do something. The day went on with Kageyama practicing and Hinata visibly staring at him, that it got to the point that he was losing his attention to the ball, from that moment he stopped practicing and grabbed Hinata’s hand and dragged him away from the gym, leaving the team being confused and shocked.

The two then reached a bench near the field, Kageyama then suddenly started to talk to Hinata, which made Hinata flinched and surprised.

“Hinata, look, I’m sorry. I know that what I’ve said about the Brazil thingy, and it got me guilty that seeing you feel like shit for thinking about leaving you behind, but here’s the thing Hinata. Truly, I don’t really want you to leave, I have liked you ever since we were first years, but Hinata I don’t want to seem selfish keeping you to myself without the chance to develop and grow into the volleyball player that you’ve dreamed of. I know, I was careless with my words, but please don’t hate me, I want to be your friend. I don’t care if you reject me right now and all, but can we at least remain friends, because you’re the only person who truly understands me from the very beginning, you were the one who made me change into who I am now,” Kageyama begged him, with subtle tears dripping from his eyes which he seems to be hiding so that Hinata won’t see but it was very visible to the ginger, which made his heart hurt seeing the guy apologizing even if it’s not his fault whilst confessing at the same time.

Hinata did not say a single word instead he took Kageyama’s hands and placed it on his chest where his heart is. He wanted to let Kageyama know, that after the misunderstanding they had, he still likes him no matter what. Kageyama, on the other hand, was confused about what Hinata was trying to do but took the chance to hug the ginger.

As soon as Kageyama hugged Hinata, the ginger began to cry and hugged the black-haired man feeling the warmth and embrace of the setter who he truly loves no matter what, the ginger cried realizing that it was him who made everything complicated, it was him who made this blue-eyed man feel like he was shit, and lastly, it was him who made the setter cried for getting scared that once he leaves for Brazil everything they had will be thrown away.

“Tobio, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m truly sorry. I was the one being selfish and not realizing that you just wanted me to grow and take the chance to develop, it is because I was the same as you, I don’t want to see you being with another person asides from me. I don’t want to see that once I leave for Brazil everything that we had will just be a piece of memory. Tobio, I really like you, that to the point I’m willing to surrender everything just to be with you. But I didn’t realize that you were trying to sacrifice your own feelings just for me to reach my dreams of becoming a professional volleyball player. I’m sorry, please don’t think that way. It was my fault. I’m sorry truly, and I love you.” Hinata started to blabber and cry at the same time, without realizing that he just said three words that made Kageyama looked at him intensely.

After Hinata stopped blabbering and talking and all, the two stared at each other with loving eyes, slowly Kageyama cupped Hinata’s chin and gave him a short but loving kiss, to which Hinata replied to. The kiss breaks as soon as Kageyama separated himself from the lips of the ginger.

The two then went on, and talked about themselves and catch up with each other with the things they have missed and to clarify the misunderstanding. Everything went well that day, everything was cleared up and was back on the line but the duo passed on the line of being friends but not yet close to the lines of being lovers.

* * *

It was now graduation day, the third years are no longer third years they were ready to set to a new face in stepping forward to their journey towards the future. The group took a photo of each other as a remembrance of the times they were together.

Kageyama went to face the Karasuno gym one more time, he knows he will surely miss the place for the fact that this was the place where he grows and develop to having a good circle of friends. He was walking and staring at the place when he saw a volleyball on the ground and decided to pick it up and decided to a good-bye serve. While he was serving and expecting the ball to reach to the other side, a bright-orange hair then suddenly appeared and received the ball.

“That was a nice serve Tobio! But sucks for you I just received it on time.” Hinata teased.

“You idiot!” Kageyama shouted.

Everything was good at the gym when Kageyama suddenly approached Hinata and grabbed him by his arms. Hinata stared at Kageyama with a confused look.

“Kageyama, is there something?” Hinata asked.

“Shouyo, I know that you’ll leave soon for Brazil and I have to leave too for another university and for volleyball. Plus, I know that we haven’t been on the right track ever since that misunderstanding but I just want you to know that my heart only beats for you no matter where you go,” Kageyama told Hinata, soon Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hands and in there Kageyama puts a ring on the finger of Hinata and continued talking.

“I know it might sound like a marriage proposal, but that will be in the near future. This is a promise ring, that after the time you spent focusing yourself and training yourself in Brazil with other player and especially other setters, I want you to return to my side and continue the things we have left off. I don’t care if you come back here and be on another team playing against me, I just want you to come back to me with your heart beating for me. I will wait for you, no matter how long that it takes.” Kageyama continued his words, from that moment Hinata knew that he will never have another person in his heart except for this setter who is willing to wait for him just for them to become lovers.

Hinata hugged Kageyama really tight and cherished his warmth for the last time, to be exact Hinata had planned to develop himself in volleyball by switching to beach volleyball when he was just in the second year. He did tell Kageyama about him switching, he went through high and lows to find different people for that. It wasn’t until that day when he and Kageyama had a misunderstanding that Hinata was offered to train in Brazil for two years, which is why he asked the opinion of the latter, maybe it was he got shocked that Kageyama told him to take the chance that got him mad. But anyways that was all in the past month, Hinata was now contented and ready to go to Brazil knowing that he’ll return to a person who loves him just like a mirror reflecting who he his deep inside.

* * *

It has been two years that have passed by, and here is the bright and lovely ginger skipping through the gym wearing a new uniform with a symbol of a jackal formed in front reaching out to his new teammates were Bokuto, Sakusa, and Atsumu. They were ready to face off their enemy for the tournament which had the ensemble of an eagle.

Truly Hinata was excited, he was excited for the game and the team they were playing against, but what he got truly excited about is the fact that he is meeting the guy who has been texting, calling, contacting, and most especially waiting for him in the past two years. Before the match start, the ginger went to the bathroom when a familiar voice suddenly talked to him.

“You aren’t gonna have any bowel issues right?” Kageyama asked him.

He faces the man who he has been missing back for two years with a sly grin and replies seriously.

“Hell no! I’m not the same as before who get a troubled stomach, Kageyama.” He said tauntingly.

“Then you better not you runt,” Kageyama replied.

“Damn Kageyama! You sure have grown up. In fact, I think I could beat you in an arm wrestle.” Hinata challenged.

“You challenging me?” Kageyama questioned.

“Maybe Later,” Hinata said.

They were about to talk when the infamous Miya Atsumu who was well-known to be the lover of the germaphobic Sakusa Kiyoomi suddenly butted in. Soon, everyone was gathering in the lobby corridor talking about stuff more likely talking about how Hinata is.

Soon the match has started and everyone was on the verge of who would win, the game was on point today that it made everyone tensed up, fans from both sides were cheering on the teams they wanted victory for. Everything was so intense and cool that volleyballs were flying from the left to the right sides of the court.

The time passes by, the tournament was already at an end having the victory go to the MSBY Jackals, Hinata’s team was overjoyed with their victory that they planned to go out and celebrate, but the ginger had other plans rather than drinking, he will meet up with Kageyama to go things over through.

Everyone left the gym after the intense game, which meant the once pair or duo has also left the stadium to go somewhere for a private time. Kageyama and Hinata hopped inside a car that Kageyama owned and went for a drive, soon they arrived at their destination.

In there the two had enjoyed and made up time to talk about everything they had experienced for the past two years. Truly it was a sight to see that the once setter-spiker pair were together underneath the shining light of the moon. As they were catching up, Kageyama suddenly asked the ginger a question.

“Hey Hinata, do you remember the promise that we’ve made?” The setter asked feeling a bit nervous about what the other man would say.

“Hmm, what promise? Did we promised something?” Hinata asked stupidly though he’s just making fun of the setter, he actually knows the promise and he still remembers it no matter what. For just like what he thought before he left, the man in front of him is the only man who will make his heartbeat.

Hearing Hinata asking him back about a promise made Tobio feel sad and down, he actually expected Hinata to remember, feeling down he started to put his head down and started to walk away from the ginger.

“Hey! Where are you going?!” Hinata asked.

“Well I’ll just go, and don’t mind the stupid question that I’ve just asked,” Kageyama said.

Hinata who was plainly staring at the back of the setter leaving made him giggled, at the same time feeling bad for the setter he then shouted to the other.

“You think I would forget about your damn proposal-like promise Tobio?! Aren’t you an idiot! Kageyama Tobio, for the past two years you are the only person who can make my heart go ‘Gwaah!’. When I was in Brazil, I always waited for your calls or text despite the different time zones. I always waited for you because you’re the only one who can always make my day. Kageyama, don’t leave me, make that promise of yours truly.” The ginger shouted with all his might with a bit of tear streaming down his face.

Hearing those words that Hinata said, Kageyama then ran back to ginger and hugged him tightly as if it was the end of the world. He then wiped the tears of the ginger and caressed his face, by actions he is telling or reassuring the ginger that he will be here by his side no matter what. Soon, the ginger stopped crying and sniffles were the only ones left to be heard. Kageyama then asked the ginger again the same question but with a different end.

“Hinata Shouyo do you remember my promise to become my lover once you return?” Kageyama asked while staring at Hinata with adoring eyes full of love and comfort. The ginger stared at him before he spoke.

“Yes, I do remember that promise. The promise that once I return from Brazil, you and I will be together forever no matter what.” Hinata replied to him with a loving smile plastered upon his face.

There Kageyama cupped Hinata’s face and slowly kissed him, a kiss that was full of assurance, love, comfort, sweetness, and the feeling of the warmth that he has missed for years had made Hinata melt and kissed back. The kiss soon come to end when the two of them broke off to gasp for air.

Underneath the light of the moon the setter-spiker pair, I mean the now lovers have made back to arms to where they truly belong. After waiting for two years, they were finally together not only in physical means but in the heart as well. Truly the two of them were like mirrors reflecting each other’s feelings and emotions from the very past to the present.

* * *

**END**


End file.
